Ahora imagina
by Se-intenta
Summary: Te golpeas la cabeza y te encuentras con alguien de tu misma casa. Pequeñas historias sobre las 4 casas.


Imagina que estas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Imagina que algo o alguien te golpea en la cabeza, y eso te deja inconsciente. Imagina que cuando alguien te encuentra notas la sangre de la herida y te encuentras mal. Imagina que te encuentras a alguien de tu misma casa.

Ahora imagina que quien te ha encontrado es Hufflepuff:

No para de preguntarte si estás bien. Te dice que no te preocupes y mira a ambos lados para encontrar a alguien que no está. Decide que va a ir en busca de un profesor, pero cuando te avisa y te mira es incapaz de hacerlo. Te arrastra como puede por los pasillos con una preocupación exagerada. Cuando llegáis a la enfermería le explica todo a la señorita Pomfrey con mucha rapidez y urgencia, y ella le echa de la enfermería para poder trabajar en paz. Al día siguiente irá a verte, como todos los demás, y te pedirá perdón por cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. Cuando le des las gracias te dirá que no es nada. Aunque siempre se lo agradezcas, nunca te lo recordará. Algunas veces te despierta con un almohadazo, y el juego despierta a toda la casa. Ahora vais juntos por los pasillos, y ya o se s puede ver separados.

Ahora imagina que quien te encuentra en Ravenclaw:

Te pregunta que te has hecho. Te hace un hechizo suturante y otro estimulante, para el dolor. Se asegura de que estás bien, te obliga a tumbarte en el suelo y va en busca de un profesor. Cuando lo lleva hasta ti, este le recomienda volver a su dormitorio, y antes de irse te lanza una mirada esperando tu consentimiento. Al día siguiente te trae la tarea y te ayuda con los estudios que llevas peor, pero no te pregunta por el accidente, porque cree que tú debes elegir el momento de contarlo. Cuando l haces decide dejar la cuestión sin pregunta, porque es tu problema y no le has pedido ayuda, pero te ayudaría encantado. Ahora siempre os preguntáis si queréis ir a la biblioteca, aunque sabéis que la respuesta es sí, y os ayudáis con la tarea. Cuando le das las gracias te sonríe y te dice que lo habría hecho cualquiera, y tu e recalcas el hechizo suturante y el estimulante. Te cambia de tema haciéndose el listillo, como le gusta hacer. Ahora resolvéis juntos el acertijo de la sala común.

Ahora imagina que te encuentras un Gryffindor:

Te grita que despiertes y sonríe cuando ve que abre los ojos. Suelta un suspiro de alivio, te pasa un brazo por los hombros y utiliza su túnica para taparte la herida. Cuando llegas a la enfermería le pides perdón por la sangre. Vuelve a sonreír y te dice que no importa. Todos los días va a visitarte, y la señora Pomfrey le echa la bronca porque no quiere largarse. Te acompaña siempre por los pasillos, para evitar que vuelva a pasar. En pociones os sentáis siempre juntos, para quejaros de Snape, y por eso os lleváis muchos castigos. Pero os da igual, porque un castigo juntos es un castigo divertido. Cuando vais a Hogsmade y bebéis cerveza de mantequilla entrelazáis un brazo y os ponéis a cantar. Ya no dices gracias porque con una sonrisa basta. Ahora sois prácticamente hermanos.

Ahora imagina que te encuentras un Slytherin:

Te coge de los hombros y te pregunta quién te ha hecho esto. Te lleva a la enfermería con el camino lleno de preguntas, y decides callarte esa caja con whiskey de fuego que estaba detrás de la estatua. Le dora la píldora a la señora Pomfrey, y se asegura de que estarás bien. Cuando viene al día siguiente no le tienes que agradecer nada, porque con un asentimiento de cabeza es suficiente. Se marcha de allí, pero al hacerlo te lanza una última mirada que lo dice todo. Al día siguiente llega sonriendo, y con eso tu venganza se convierte en suya también. Sientes que tienes una deuda que no puedes pagar, pero no lo considera así. La pagas poco a poco, cubriéndoos las espaldas y haciendo de sus problemas los tuyos. Haces de tu veneno el suyo y viceversa. No necesitáis explicaros nada y, aunque a veces os peleáis, los enfados se arreglan solos. Ahora los dos lleváis una caja con whiskey de fuego.

Y, independientemente de los almohadazos en la cara, las horas en la biblioteca, los castigos de Snape o las botellas de whiskey de fuego, el principio y el final es el mismo, y piensas que las cuatro casas no son tan diferentes.


End file.
